FRAN: USER GUIDE AND MANUAL
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: CONGRATULATIONS! For some unknown reason you have chosen to purchase your own FRAN unit! To keep your mental statabiltiy at a healthy level and make sure you're not verbally injured, we have devised this failsafe manual to keep you and your unit happy!


**MWAHAHAHAH! TIS I, MARSHMELLOWTIME, BACK MAKING ANOTHER UNIT MANUAL AFTER I JUST RECENTLY MADE A HIBARI KYOUYA ONE BUT WHO CARES? XD I had been planning on making one for Fran, but thanks to Dorky-Sama, he's been pushed to the top, and I don't think anyone's made one for him...UNITL NOW? :3**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS TEN-YEAR LATER FRAN, SIMPLY BECAUSE I THINK HE'S HOTTER TEN-YEARS LATER.**

**I do not own KHR, but dang it I want about pretty much all of these dang units that I keep making manuals for!**

**FRAN'S CHARACTER SONG FTW!**

* * *

><p><strong>FRAN:<strong>

**User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS! **It seems for some odd reason that you have decided to purchase a FRAN unit from we, the makers at Ciao Ciao co.! To ensure that you are not harmed by any illusions or destroyed mentally through verbal abuse, we have created this manual just for you!

**WARNING: ONCE AGAIN, IF YOU HAVE PURCHASED (or somehow been 'forced' to get one) ONE OF OUR OTHER VARIOUS UNITS, YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW, TO _NOT _SKIP READING THIS, OTHERWISE YOU MAY SUFFER MENTALLY FROM THIS UNIT'S CONSTANT VERBAL BASHING.**

**Technical Specifications of this Unit:**

**Name: **Fran. Will also respond to, "Uncute Kohai", "Froggy", "Loser Frog", (though if you call him by the first three you will mostly likely be subject to verbal abuse for this unit will mistake you for a BELPHEGOR unit.) "Fran-chan", "Flan", and "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?".

**Age: **_Unknown_

**Place of Manufacture: **Sicily, Italy

**Height: **_Unknown_

**Weight: **_Unknown_

**Your unit comes with the following Accessories: **

One (1) black/gray frog hat

Two (2) Varia Uniforms

One (1) 666 Hell Ring

One (1) recommended phone number to a therapist

**Programming:**

Your FRAN unit comes with the following traits:

**Talk Show Host: **With your units knack fro verbal attacks, he would make a great talk show comedian! Inviting people onto his show to bring comedy joy to his viewers by bashing with words to those he invites!

**Sasser: **Once again, using your unit's full potential for his skill with the verbal arts, he is one badarse sasser! Outtalking anyone with harsh bashing and sending them crying home to their mommies!

**Assasin/Hitman: **Well, this one is quite self-explanatory, considering that the varia _chose _to have him in their ranks is a sure sign that he's good, _Varia _good.

**Awakening of your FRAN unit:**

The FRAN unit seems to show no signs of not being a morning person, so we assume that it should be quite safe for you to open the box.

1. If you are sure that this unit's delivery has been smooth and simple, just open the box and poof! A perfectly normal FRAN unit!

2. This one is not recommended, though it works anyways. Get a BELPHEGOR unit to come over and demand that his "frog" awake at once. Your FRAN unit should wake up and right away begin to verbally bash the BELPHEGOR unit.

3. Just say, "Hey, Fran, can you wake up now?" And the unit will most likely respond with some sort of witty response as to _why _he should wake up, though the outcome may be annoying, it gets the job done.

**Modes: **

After you have successfully awakened your FRAN unit, here are several modes he comes with:

_Sarcastic/Antagonistic(default)_

_Calm/Uncaring(default)_

_Clingy_

_Perverted_

_Depressed_

_Kind(locked)_

_Cuddly(locked)_

_Sarcastic/Antagonistic _is one of your unit's default modes. It simply means that he will be relatively rude, and will often talk back with much verbal bashing, especially if a BELPHEGOR unit is around. _Calm/Uncaring _is another default mode that your unit never really leaves, he keeps a very blank, and overall, uncaring face and you honestly can't get much of a reaction out of him less it be sarcastic.

_Clingy _is accessed when your FRAN unit is in the company of a KETSUI TATSUDOSHI(1) unit or when you stick up for him when a BELPHEGOR unit attacks him, and overall be nice to him. He will then follow you around a lot, and make a show of scaring away possible suitors even if he holds no romantic interest in you. He'll hug you, and just basically _cling _to you, and show public affection. To get him out of this mode, there are two ways, to get him off of _you _just shove a KETSUI TATSUDOSHI unit at him, to get him off either of you, throw a BELPHEGOR or MUKURO ROKUDO unit into the fray.

WARNING: Throwing a BELPHEGOR or MUKURO ROKUDO unit into the fray may backfire, causing the FRAN unit to just spite the other two units more by clinging even harder/closer to you and maybe even activating _Perverted mode_. Thus causing and three-way war in your house/building/home of residence.

_Perverted _mode just barely borders the line of _locked _mode, for though this mode is more possible than _locked _modes, its rarely uncommon, this may happen when he somehow finds you of romantic interest or you leave him in _Clingy _mode with a KETSUI TATSUDOSHI unit, actually, just plain leaving him in _Clingy _mode to long will cause this mode. In this mode he will be discreetly flirtatious, and sexually harass you in a way that makes you question if you _are _being sexually harassed or he's actually just innocently leaning over you for no particular reason. Yes, he's _that _good folks. To get him out of it, give him a good bash to the head, or throw in a BELPHEGOR or MUKURO ROKUDO unit.

Please see warning above before using a BELPHEGOR or MUKURO ROKUDO unit to get the FRAN unit out of _Perverted _mode.

_Depressed _mode is when you point out that there's a frog hat on his head. The FRAN unit will mope with his uncaring face in a corner. To get him out of this mode, say that you think it makes him look cute. Though this may lead to _Clingy _mode. You could also throw in a KETSUI TATSUDOSHI unit with him for a few minutes.

_Kind _mode is locked for a reason. For as some reports show, this mode has scared several customers with the complete and out-of-nowhere OOC change. He'll smile and be _cheery _and if just seeing a _happily __**smiling **_FRAN isn't creepy enough, he won't attack you verbally... at _all_. It can occur when you have a _Scared _BELPHEGOR unit around. To get him out of it, remind him that there's a frog on his head.

_Cuddly _occurs when you leave FRAN in _Clingy _and _Kind _mode for to long. He'll want to watch warm, fuzzy and fluffy movies with you, and spend time hugging you with a warm smile. To get this unit out of this mode, (Which you may want to do quickly) bash him on the head and when he wakes up, he should be good as new!

**Relationships with other Units:**

BELPHEGOR: The FRAN unit absolutely loathes this unit, and as it is vice versa, having a BELPHEGOR unit around will often result in your FRAN unit being injured by sharp, weird looking knives.

SQUALO: The Fran unit often calls this unit "Stupid Commander" which often gets him attacked by his 'senpais'.

LUSSURIA: The FRAN unit finds this unit quite disturbing and the LUSSURIA unit is also a subject to this unit's verbal abuse.

LEVIATHAN: See above.

MUKURO ROKUDO: The FRAN unit often angers this unit by calling him a 'pineapple head' and in return, the FRAN unit will also often be injured with the MUKURO ROKUDO unit around.

KETSUI TATSUDOSHI: The FRAN unit is quite attached to the unit, he will often complain to this unit, and being around this unit often very quickly activates the _Clingy _mode. The KETSUI TATSUDOSHI unit seems to have mixed feelings about the FRAN unit, finding him to be quite tolerable for being the sanest of the Varia, and then also finding him a bit clingy.

**Feeding:**

Your unit is not very picky with his food and will often eat whatever you make so long as its edible, though he _will _criticize your food whenever he so feels like it, even if its good.

**Cleaning: **

This unit is perfectly capable of cleaning himself, though if in _Perverted or Clingy _mode, he will secretly entice you to join him, acting completely innocent, so owners beware. Especially if you have KETSUI TATSUDOSHI unit.

**Rest:**

This unit's sleeping patterns are very much unknown, since majority of this unit's information is 'top secret'. Though he seems to sleep whenever he likes.

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

**Q: **Uh, if there are knives sticking out of his head, should I be worried?

**A: **Not at all! Your unit barely shows any emotion, so even if there are knives sticking out of him like needles on a cactus, have no fear! Merely pull them out and he'll be fine.

**Q: **Help! He's cornering me! And he looks like he's planning something I will most definitely not like! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?

**A: **Congrats! You've unlocked his _Shamal _mode! In this mode, he's like an exact replica of the SHAMAL unit, and well, that's actually pretty self explanatory.

**Q: **Why the heck does my unit have a _Shamal _mode on him? Have the two even met?

**A: **...I'm afraid that's classified information. Though, _noi crediamo che ha delle cose da fare qualcosa con qualcuno avvitando nella realizzazione di alcune delle unita. _But we do relieve that the GOKUDERA HAYATO unit has one to! So don't fear! Throw in a _Depressed _KETSUI TATSUDOSHI and he'll snap out of it right away to comfort the other unit, or just bash him on the head, either one works.

**Q: **-Sobs- I-I c-can't take h-his h-harsh words a-anymore, w-w-what do I do?

**A: **Oh, dear, this does happen sometimes to owners with weak self esteem, this is exactly why just in case, the FRAN unit comes with a card with a phone number for a recommended therapist for help, we suggest you call.

**Q: **Uhm, I got this kid that looks just like Fran, but he seems…. Younger?

**A: **Oh! It seems that we have sent you Present!Fran, we deeply apologize, though this unit's exactly the same, just...younger, if you wish, call our services and we'll send you a new one right away!

With enough care and love, your FRAN unit and you should be as happy as can be, with hopefully minimal verbal abuse on your part!

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man, you do <em>not <em>know how many times I just burst out snickering while writing this chapter and listening to _Special Illusion _(I do not own!) I apologize if I've gotten anything wrong, I haven't finished the anime yet so I haven't seen Fran yet, everything I wrote is based off what I know from other fics, reborn wiki, random Fran scenes, and reading ahead in the manga!**

**1. Ketsui Tatsudoshi is an Oc character of mine I have for my story, "Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night" and it would make me super happy if you check it out as well! And maybe drop a review? –Sparkly puppy dog eyes-**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Drop a review and leave suggestions for which character I should do next! Please review! They make me super happy!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


End file.
